Danny Phantom: Visitors from the StarsStar Wars: Ghosts
by chadtayor020
Summary: Luke and his son Ben have been tracking a mysterious Sith through space. During the battle, they are transported to Amity Park, where they meet Danny Phantom and his family. (Related to my other Danny Phantom stories, but not my canon. I just felt like writing a crossover.)


**Danny Phantom: Visitors from the Stars/Star Wars: Ghosts**

**Chapter 1**

**_In a Galaxy Far, Far, Away_**

In the deep recesses of space, a battle was ensuing. Luke and Ben Skywalker had been tracking this new Sith Lord, Darth Morsereg, for a standard Galactic Month now. He was wanted in connection to a mysterious series of murders of important political figures across the galaxy. Three other master and apprentice pairs had come after him, none have returned. Luke realized that this meant that whatever Darth Morsereg was, he was incredibly powerful. Luke and Ben found their quarry and a furious battle had been ensuing for the last standard hour.

"Dad, we're down to our last three concussion missiles and one of our engines is leaking, if we're going to make it back to Coruscant, we need to end this." Ben yelled over the flashing alarms of the _Jade Shadow. _"Better make this count then," Luke said, and he let the Force flow through him. He blotted out all other distractions, and focused on hitting Darth Morsereg's ship. Luke fired off the missiles, just as Darth Morsereg fired his own. The two ships were hit, and Darth Morsereg's somehow managed to make the jump to hyperspace. "Not this time," Luke said, and sent the _Jade Shadow _into hyperspace as well.

"Dad, I sense a disturbance-," Ben said then all reality seemed to twist itself in unnatural ways.

**_In Amity Park_**

It was Christmas Eve, Jasmine Fenton and her boyfriend Jeff Gearing were walking along in the Park when suddenly, Jeff stopped. He then knelt down and pulled a small black cube. Jeff opened the cube, revealing a stunning diamond ring, "Jasmine Fenton, will you marry me?" Jazz was overcome with emotion; she had been waiting for this moment the last year now. "Yes, Jeff, yes I'll marry you." she tearfully said. Jeff stood up and put the engagement ring on her finger. He then saw something over his new fiancé's shoulder.

Jazz turned as well and saw what looked like a meteor, heading straight for City Hall! Jazz got her phone out and called her little brother, "Danny, there's a giant meteor heading straight for City Hall! At the rate it's going it'll take all of your kids and you to stop it." Danny immediately called his kids and they all went Ghost. Danny, Jack, Chloe, and Jerry flew up and saw the flaming meteor. Jerry and his father cooled it off using their ice powers, and then together the four Phantoms pushed against the meteor with all their combined strength.

"It's coming in too fast, we need to go intangible!" Danny yelled. Danny Phantom and his three kids concentrated and made the meteor intangible, then sank beneath the ground. Five minutes later the meteor and the Phantoms all rose out of the ground and put the meteor in the Park. Jerry looked closely at the meteor and realized, "This isn't a meteor, it's a… a… **_SPACESHIP!?"_** Chloe and Jack's eyes bulged when they saw that their brother was right, it was a genuine spaceship!

Suddenly, a hiss could be heard coming from the inside. Jack made two swords out of ectoplasm and got in a fighting stance. Chloe's hands glowed with energy, ready to blast anything that came out. Jerry's hands glowed as he got ready to freeze something. Only their father maintained his composure, he stood tall and silent as a hatch opened in the spaceship.

Luke and Ben Skywalker were greeted by a strange group as they walked down the _Jade Shadow's _landing ramp. A tall muscular man in a black jumpsuit with white belt, gloves, and boots stood there, he had white hair and glowing green eyes. Three teenagers also stood in their way, couldn't have been older than fourteen. One was a muscular boy only a few inches shorter than the man, with white hair and green eyes, and wore a black jumpsuit with green gloves, belt, and boots; he was holding two glowing green swords. The second was a girl white-haired green eyed, who was smaller than the boy and man, but athletically built and naturally beautiful. Her shirt exposed her mid-riff, and was half black and half red, with one red glove and black glove covering her hands that were glowing with green energy, wearing red and black pants with red boots.

The third teenager had black hair and similar green eyes under sky blue sunglasses. He wore a jumpsuit like the other males, only it was white where theirs was black and his belt, gloves, and boots were the same shade as his sunglasses, his fists were glowing with a strange blue energy. Ben put his hand over his lightsaber, but Luke waved his hand to tell him to stop.

Luke took the hood of his robe off and showed his palms face up in a near-universal gesture of peace. "I am Grand Master Luke Skywalker of the Jedi. I greet you in peace on behalf of the Galactic Alliance of Independent Systems." He then bowed, and Ben did the same. The tall man raised his right hand and the three teens relaxed, the muscular one's weapons disappeared. The tall man then bowed himself and returned the greeting, "I am Lieutenant Daniel Phantom of the Foley's Fighters of Amity Park. I too greet you in peace."

Daniel Phantom then said, "I am sorry Grand Master Skywalker, I must ask you and your associate to surrender your weapons, and allow me to escort you to Mayor Briggs's office for questioning. We have never had a situation where we were visited from outer space before, and frankly, this is above my pay grade." Ben looked like he was about to protest, but Luke nodded and handed his lightsaber to Daniel Phantom. He then turned to his son, and Ben did the same. Lt. Phantom clipped the lightsabers to his belt; then turned his head, enough to see the three teens, his obvious subordinates, while keeping Luke and Ben in his peripheral vision. "Patrol the skies for anymore… visitors, call me if you see anymore."

The three teens nodded and flew off. Ben's eyes grew wide as he saw this, he couldn't see how they flew, and hadn't felt them using the Force. Luke raised an eyebrow and watched them go then walked the rest of the way down the ramp.

**Chapter 2**

Danny wordlessly watched as Grand Master Luke Skywalker and his associate walked down the ramp. He then said, "For security reasons, I need you two to take my hands, and hold on tight." "No handcuffs?" Luke Skywalker said. "I don't have any, and they'll only impede us on the flight to City Hall." Danny informed him. Luke Skywalker nodded, and his associate, who Danny now realized was about sixteen, and he both took one of Danny's hands. Danny turned invisible, and then flew off with his two charges.

The sixteen year old gripped him tighter as he left the ground, but the Grand Master showed no sign of fear during the whole flight. _This guy's got guts, I'll give him that, _Danny thought then they touched down in front of City Hall. Danny went inside the regular way and told Mayor Briggs's secretary the situation. She was obviously shocked, but when Danny showed her the visitor's weapons; she hurriedly informed the Mayor of the situation.

They were immediately practically pushed into the Mayor's office. He was obviously excited, and couldn't keep his hands from shaking as he stuck one out to shake Grand Master Luke Skywalker's hand. The Grand Master understood what was required of him, and the Mayor visibly relaxed as he shook the teenager's hand as well. "Th-this is most unexpected, here in Amity Park we're more used to ghosts than… extraterrestrials." "I understand your concerns. As soon as we repair our ship, we will leave in peace." Luke told the Mayor. The Mayor slumped in his seat; then turned to Danny, "I place these two under your care, Lieutenant Phantom. See to it that nothing happens to them while we repair their spacecraft."

"Actually, Mayor Briggs, I believe that I know who can help repair their craft fastest, I'll call them and see if they can help; at no cost to the city, of course." Danny told him. The Mayor practically fainted he was so relieved; "Very well, I leave everything to you, Lieutenant." And with that, Danny took his two charges and left. "I appreciate what you are doing for us, Lieutenant Phantom." Luke told him. "Well, I don't much know what is going on, but in my experience stuff like your arrival usually means trouble. The sooner you two leave, the better." Danny said, not unkindly.

Luke nodded and said, "What now?" Danny's Ghost Sense went off, and Luke and Ben's danger sense went off as well. Above them, the Fright Knight appeared, his Pegasus snorting in the cold weather. Danny flew up and said, "You just couldn't wait until after Christmas, could you?" The Spirit of Halloween laughed and said, "The Christmas Truce is drawing near, I have little time for banter I fear," and threw a purple crystal like object at Danny. Danny Phantom's hands glowed, and he caught the crystal and threw it back at the Fright Knight, knocking him off his Pegasus.

The Fright Knight got up and blasted ghost rays from his eyes. Danny flew fast and avoided them, then created a giant snowball and froze the Fright Knight solid. He then picked up the frozen ghost and turned to Luke and Ben, "Follow me and I'll take you to my house, and stay there while I get rid of this guy, okay?" Luke nodded, and Ben was speechless after seeing the display of ghostly power. Luke and Ben walked, while Danny flew over them. Ben turned to his Dad and said, "Are you sure we can trust him? His appearance in the Force is… different, like he's both there and not there."

"Yes, I have sensed no evil intent toward us coming from Lieutenant Phantom. He only wants to do what he feels is right." Luke told him. Ben nodded and they didn't talk anymore until they reached a house that Danny told them was his. He set the still frozen Fright Knight down and went inside. After ten minutes he motioned for Luke and Ben to come inside. They were introduced to Danny's wife, Sam. Danny left to find a pumpkin to seal the Fright Knight in, "This'll take a while, so try to make yourselves comfortable," he told Luke and Ben, then left.

For five minutes Sam looked at Luke and Ben, curious about what extraterrestrials looked like, then said, "Danny explained most of the situation to me, but he neglected to tell me your names, who are you?" Luke smiled and said, "Luke Skywalker, this is my son and apprentice Ben Skywalker." He introduced himself then sat down while Sam went to attend to a book she had been writing. It was going to be a biography on Danny Phantom's life from her perspective; she was getting close to finishing it.

After an hour Sam came down to see Luke and Ben floating in the air, meditating. She snickered at the sight, it was so cliché, two robed strangers floating and meditating. Luke heard her and opened his eyes, "Is something wrong Mrs. Phantom?" "Call me Sam, it's just that you wouldn't believe how many mystics are supposed to be able to float and meditate, I just never thought I'd ever see it in person, from aliens of all people." Ben's stomach grumbled just then, and Sam said, "I don't know exactly what we have that you can eat, but if you'll follow me to the kitchen I'm sure that we can find something."

"Thanks," Ben gratefully said, and followed her into her kitchen. He found an orange colored spherical fruit and smelled it. It smelled delicious. "You know how to use a knife, right?" Sam asked the teen. Ben nodded, and she handed him a knife and a bowl so he could cut the orange. "What do you call this fruit anyway?" Ben asked her as he cut the orange. "We call it an orange here." Sam said, smiling at how Ben didn't know this. Ben nodded and as soon as he was done he started eating his orange. Luke walked in and said, "What do you have to drink?"

"We have: water, soy milk, fruit juice, herbal tea, and hot chocolate." She told him, noting how his eyes lit up at the mention of hot chocolate. "Could I have some hot chocolate, please?" Luke politely asked. Sam got it out and started to make it. While the milk was heating up she asked, "Well, it's obvious that my food won't kill you, but the question is, how? I mean you're obviously human, but you're not from this planet." "Your guess is as good as mine. There are trillions of humans from different planets throughout the Galactic Alliance. Some say that it is a sign of a higher power, others say that obviously there once was a great human civilization that colonized different planets and mysteriously forgot everything; I've always been more the opinion that it is coincidence and the will of the Force."

Sam nodded and for the next two hours asked Luke and Ben about the Force, the Galactic Alliance, and such. Danny arrived and said, "You have no idea how hard it is to find a pumpkin during winter." Sam laughed and Danny turned human. That finally got a reaction out of Luke and Ben both, they were shocked. "I guess we have a lot to talk about." Danny said, and for the next hour the adults exchanged their respective stories while Ben listened intently.

**Chapter 3**

**_In the Ghost Zone_**

Skulktech was busy modifying himself. He couldn't fight after midnight; that would violate the Christmas Truce and land him a ridiculously long sentence in Walker's Prison. Skulktech's new design was finally done; he looked like a humanoid tank with the personality of a bulldog and the brains of Einstein. "We'll get that Halfa punk as soon as the truce is over," the face on his chest said. "Really, you don't look so tough," a voice said behind the combination ghost. Skulktech turned around and his other head said, "Who are you to insult Skulktech, the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone?"

The speaker appeared to be a pale human male, built like a gymnast wearing a dark robe. "That is no way to speak to your new lord. Kneel before me and I'll spare you much pain on your part." Skulktech laughed at the human, and activated all his blasters, firing at will. The human activated a blood red laser sword and deflected all the lasers back at Skulktech, blasting him back three hundred feet. "Activating electro-nets," the head on his chest yelled, and three electrified nets fired out of Skulktech's arms. The human lifted his left hand and telekinetically sent the nets back at Skulktech, who barely dodged them.

The human next unleashed blue lighting from his left hand, shocking Skulktech and shorting out all his weapons. The human continued to unleash the lightning; laughing at the apparent pain he was giving Skulktech. "We surrender! STOP!" Skulktech's two heads yelled. Their tormentor stopped his assault and said, "Kneel before me, and all will be forgiven." Skulktech floated near the human and kneeled at his power. "Now, where in the karking galaxy am I?" the human asked.

**_In Amity Park_**

Ben, Chloe, Jack, and Jerry were asleep, while their parents were talking. Danny hung up his phone and told Luke, "It won't be until the afternoon, but tomorrow the smartest people I know are going to start working on your ship. After that, I have no idea how long it'll be before you and your son can leave." "Thank you. In the meantime, Ben and I were thinking of exploring this city. It's fascinating, in some ways similar to the most advanced planets of the Alliance, in others quite primitive." "We do what we can, but I think that you should be with us when we try to repair your ship, to make sure we don't damage it." Sam told him.

"What about Ben?" Luke asked. "If Jack, Jerry, and Chloe are willing, they might show him around town while we're busy. Christmas is one of the safest days of the year, as far as ghosts go. Only the most reckless, foolish, or downright evil ghosts dare start trouble during Christmas. Meaning the kids can walk around and have a normal day for a change," Danny told the old Jedi Master. Luke smiled and said, "Normal, I've almost forgotten what that's like. It feels like every day since I was eighteen has been one adventure or another." Danny and Sam nodded, they knew the feeling. Danny prepared a futon for Luke, and the three adults went to bed.

Luke Skywalker had a vision as he slept. He saw himself and Danny Phantom fighting a man in a dark robe, the hood was up. Luke kicked the hooded man, and Danny ran him through with a green sword. The hood opened to reveal Danny's son Jerry, and he said, "Why?" Danny screeched in horror. Luke then woke up, and walked outside.

He found Sam there and said, "You couldn't sleep either." Sam turned and nodded. "I guess I'm just so eager for Christmas. It's always been my favorite holiday, and ever since I learned about the Christmas Truce, it feels even better." "Why would ghosts regard this holiday above others?" Luke asked, curious. "We have no idea. We used the truce last year to travel the Ghost Zone and ask the oldest ghosts we could find. None of them was quite sure, not even Clockwork, perhaps the oldest of all the ghosts. The best explanation he could give us was that it felt right to them to give up fighting for the day." Sam explained.

"Interesting," Luke said. Sam snickered and said, "It's funny, Danny used to hate Christmas, and never really warmed up to it until our kids were born." "Well, how can I be upset when I see how happy they all are?" Danny appeared and said. "Back home Han would suggest we have a party now seeing as how we're all up." Luke said. "No, the kids have had a tough week, they need their sleep." Danny said, he then asked, "Luke, you told us that you were tracking someone evil before you ended up in Amity Park. I just assumed it was none of my business, but my guts telling me that I might need to know who it is you were tracking. Who were they?"

Luke sighed and said, "I honestly have not the slightest idea, whether it's even human, or male, or female, or neither. All I have is a name, and all its crimes. Darth Morsereg is responsible for at least twenty political assassinations across the galaxy, and the deaths of six Jedi. Whatever this Sith Lord is, it's powerful, too powerful for anyone but me to handle." Sam shivered slightly, _just the cold, _she told herself. "I have a feeling that I know where this, Darth Morsereg, is. But I may be wrong." Danny said. Luke nodded; he sensed that Danny wasn't going to elaborate yet. "Why do you have to find it though?" Danny asked the Jedi Master.

Luke picked up a rock and said, "There are things called 'shatter points'. Objects, animals, even people have them. They are weak points that if exerted on the tiniest bit," Luke lightly tapped the rock, and it crumbled to coarse sand. "When I heard the name Darth Morsereg, I sensed that it was a shatter point in the Force. The very future of the galaxy hinges on Darth Morsereg, I fear for the worst." Danny nodded; determination plain through his eyes. "I hope I'm wrong about where he is." Danny said; then the three of them went back inside for some tea to help keep them up.

**Chapter 4**

Jack woke up smiling, it was Christmas. No ghosts, no fighting, he could do whatever he wanted. He didn't even bother practicing his martial arts like he usually did in the morning; he deserved to be lazy for a day. As he opened his door he saw Jerry and Ben come out of Jerry's room. Ben was wearing one of Jerry's pajama pants and a sleeveless shirt. Chloe was already walking down the stairs. The boys followed her down and saw Luke, Sam, and Danny sitting around laughing. Danny looked up from his tea and smiled, "Merry Christmas kids."

Under the tree was a few presents, the kids didn't ask for a lot this year. Sam handed Chloe her gifts while Danny and Luke gave Jack and Jerry theirs. Sam and Danny exchanged their own gifts then Luke and Ben respectfully backed away. Chloe got a new Lovecraft book, and a violin. She had asked for one after her and Roger became an item so she could make music alongside him. Her brothers got her one gift, a really campy looking Christmas shirt. She had gotten them equally unwanted gifts, for Jerry she got an electric shaver; Jack got a pink sketch book from her. Jack also got a book on human musculature to help him with his martial arts from his Dad, and a small figure of Raiden, Japanese god of thunder, from his Mom.

Jerry turned on his Kindle Fire Z-series to find that his parents had downloaded the latest **Andrew Rusher **spy novel to it and Jack got him **The Book of Five Rings** by Miyamoto Musashi. He had wanted those two books. Sam and Danny were laughing when they saw that their kids had gotten them reservations to a spa, they could go on New Year's Day. Sam had gotten her husband a new invention known as a 'massage suit'. Danny had been complaining of a few kinks and the suit should help straighten them out. Danny had gotten two tickets to a new Broadway play that Sam had been hoping to see, "The Tears of Metal." Everyone was happy, and Luke sensed his son grow sad at the sight. He put a hand on Ben's shoulder and sent comforting thoughts to him through the Force.

After disposing of the wrapping paper, the Fentons and Skywalkers had a big breakfast, and after breakfast Danny told his kids, "Grand Master Skywalker has asked if you three could escort Ben around the city for the day, and I think it's a good idea." Jerry and Jack were all too happy, thinking about all the little pranks they were going to pull on Ben, while Chloe looked a little disappointed, she had been hoping to spend the day with her friends, not playing alien babysitter. Sam noticed and said, "If you should happen to find any of your friends along the way, they can come with you."

Chloe perked up then Luke said, "Do any of you have something in Ben's size? I doubt that Ben can walk around in his cloak in Amity Park." "Sure, I got some clothes that look about his size." Jerry said, then flew up to his room and got the clothes in question. Jack and Chloe went to their own rooms and the four teens were soon dressed. While they were doing this Luke asked Danny about their lightsabers. Danny went to his own room and brought them out. "I hope your son knows how to use this, and keep it concealed." Danny said as he handed the Jedi weapons to Luke.

"Don't worry, Ben's one of the best." Luke assured him, then handed Ben his lightsaber as he came down. Ben borrowed one of Jerry's coats, and the Fenton triplets headed out with Ben. Sam got up and said, "Well, let's go get Jazz and Tucker, they should be up by now, and knowing Tuck he's just drooling over the thought of working on a spaceship." The two men laughed and they all got up to pick up Jazz and Tucker.

Jerry and Jack soon learned that Ben was not so easily pranked. It was like he could sense what they were doing, and avoided everything they threw at him. They soon gave up then a snowball hit Ben over the head. "Okay, that was a good one." Ben said, then a second and third hit Jerry and Jack respectively. Chloe ducked behind a corner to avoid four headed for her. Jerry saw their attackers and said, "This means war, Luke."

It was indeed Luke Forge, as well as Patrick Cornell and a third teen, George Wilson, a reserve football player. Luke laughed and said, "Get ready for pain, Fentons." Jack grabbed the lid off a nearby trash can and shielded himself from most of the snowballs, while Jerry started scooping and making his own ammo. Ben grabbed a lid himself and Chloe started making snowballs. As soon as they were sure they had enough, Jerry and Chloe let loose, throwing snowballs with both hands. The three jocks were soon repulsed, and ran off, Patrick swearing revenge.

"You deal with those sleemos a lot, don't you?" Ben asked as he put his lid back on its can. "Their bark is worse than their bite." Chloe told him and the four teen resumed their walk. Soon they heard a guitar, and Chloe whispered, "Roger" and ran towards it. Jack, Jerry and Ben ran after her, and soon saw the rocker ghost, his guitar case full of money, with five people putting more in. Roger finished his song and the five people left, letting Chloe wrap her arms around him and give him one big kiss.

"What are you doing here? I thought you preferred spending Christmas with the Pack." She happily said. "Father wants to spend some 'extra time' with Mother and Magana today, and I wasn't going to bother them." Roger's mother was named Grendal, she and Magana were Wulf's wives. Roger was Wulf's third son and seventh child overall. He was the only one who preferred staying in the Human World for any length of time.

"So, do you have any requests, all this," Roger pointed to his guitar case full of money, "is going to the Orphanage." Jack pulled out a hundred dollar bill and said, "Play "White Christmas", with your feet, while singing it in Esperanto." Roger laughed and said, "Too easy," and pulled off his boots and socks. Five minutes later Jerry and Jack were wondering whether Roger managed it because he was a ghost, or if regular people could do it too. Roger was still laughing at their shock when he dropped all his earnings at the collection box at the Orphanage.

"You three look like fish with your mouths open like that." he told them, then Jack, Jerry, and Ben closed their mouths. "So, Ben, what's it like being an alien?" he then asked. For the next hour Ben told his four escorts about the Galactic Alliance, and being a Jedi. Suddenly, Ben turned and saw a man in a black cloak. Ben ran faster than a human should be able to; then pointed his unlit lightsaber at the man. "By the authority of the Galactic Alliance, you're under arrest for twenty-six counts of murder, Darth Morsereg."

**Chapter 5**

The man in the black cloak laughed and said, "You really think you stand a chance against me, boy?" Ben lit his blade and got in a fighting stance, making the people around him scream and run away. Jack, Jerry, Chloe, and Roger knew that the cloaked man was an enemy, whatever else he was, and ducked into a nearby alley to go Ghost. They got behind Ben who smiled, "I think the odds are on my side." The cloaked man, Darth Morsereg, laughed and said, "Children are always so cocky. I love it when I watch the hope leave their eyes as I kill them." He then tore off his cloak and activated his blood red lightsaber, jumping up and taking a swipe at Jack. Jack shielded himself and tried to retaliate, only for Darth Trace to twist in the air and jump off Jack's shield and attack Jerry. Jerry went intangible and Darth Trace passed through him and fell to the ground, where Ben made a sideswipe at him.

The Sith Lord blocked and retaliated, forcing Ben onto the defensive. Jack made two ectoplasm katanas and jumped into the fray. Darth Morsereg fended both Jedi and half-ghost off, and pressed a button on his lightsaber, letting a second blade come out from his hilt. Jack and Ben were soon on the defensive. Seeing what desperate straits they were in, Jack grabbed Ben and made them intangible then flew back. Chloe saw her chance and blasted away wither ghost rays. Darth Morsereg batted them all back at her, forcing her to stop. Jerry threw a snowball at Darth Morsereg, who telekinetically grabbed it and threw it at Jack.

"Keep him busy, I'm calling my Dad, he'll be able to help us with this guy." Ben yelled. Jack nodded and made a spear. Darth Morsereg was on the defensive once again, but nimbly blocked all of Jack, Jerry, and Chloe's attacks. Roger got in and tried to use his claws, this made the sith laugh. He blocked all their attacks then pushed the four of them away with a Force blast. "If only you had the Force, you could all be my acolytes," he told them, then blocked a strong combination from Ben. "It's over Sith, Master Skywalker is on his way, and you don't stand a chance against him."

"Then playtime is over," the Sith Lord said, and kicked Ben back twenty feet. Darth Morsereg reached into his cloak and threw four cubes at Chloe, Roger, Jerry, and Jack, capturing them all. Ben charged forward, and was blasted with Force lightning, knocking him out. Darth Morsereg tied Ben up with a rope from his belt then pulled out a small device, gathered the five teens around him telekinetically, and pushed a button on the device. Luke and Danny arrived just in time to see him teleport away with their kids. "NO!" Danny yelled, only to pass through air as he flew to stop him.

"Danny, calm down, anger is only going to hurt us now." Luke admonished. Danny turned and grabbed Luke's shirt, "He took my kids, and God only knows what he plans on doing with them; how can I NOT BE ANGRY?!" Luke looked into his eyes and said, "You think I don't know what you're going through? I've had to rescue my son, nephews, and niece countless times from men like Morsereg, and I lost my wife to one like him. But we have to remain calm; followers of the Dark Side like him only feed off anger, making it even harder to stop them."

Danny put him down and took a deep breath. "You said you thought you knew where he was before this; did you mean the 'Ghost Zone'?" Luke asked. Danny nodded then called Sam to tell her the situation. Sam arrived ten minutes later in the RV, yelling, "GET IN!" She then drove to Fenton Works.

**Chapter 6**

**_In the Ghost Zone_**

Skulktech was visibly shaking as he loaded the four teens onto Darth Morsereg's ship. "You've hit a new low, Skulktech, helping this guy violate the Christmas Truce." Chloe said. "You have no idea what he can do, I'd rather face the combined wrath of Pariah Dark and Danny Phantom before I stand up to Lord Morsereg." "Very good, my slave," Darth Morsereg said behind him. Skulktech shivered and said, "I-I live only to serve you, my lord." "Be gone, I wish to talk to my prisoner, alone." Skulktech left, casting a guilty look over his shoulder towards Chloe before the door slammed closed.

Chloe looked into her captor's yellow eyes and said, "When Danny Phantom finds you, you'll regret this." Darth Morsereg laughed and said, "You're a very spirited female," he walked over and lifted her chin with his left hand, "If you were only a little older, or I had more time at my disposal…" he let Chloe fill in the rest, and her knees buckled at the implications. Chloe tried to bite him, only for him to dodge and slap her into the wall behind her. "Struggling only makes me more excited." Darth Morsereg said. Chloe's eyes glowed, and she tried to shoot a ghost ray from her eyes, only to get a powerful shock from the cube she was in.

Darth Morsereg then pulled a needle from his cloak and said, "Stop that right now, or I'll extract your DNA the hard way, then, I'll have a little fun with you before taking your brothers' and the young Skywalker's." Chloe closed her eyes as the needle got closer to her. Suddenly a ghost ray blasted from behind her, knocking Darth Morsereg back. "Stay away from her!" Danny Phantom yelled, then made a sword and engaged him in a duel. While they fought Sam appeared and got Chloe out of her cube.

"Where are the boys?" "I don't know," Chloe told her Mom. Luke Skywalker appeared in the doorway and helped Danny fight the Sith Lord. Darth Morsereg yelled and tried to blast the two men with lightning. Luke blocked with his lightsaber while Danny created an ectoplasmic shield to protect himself. Sam blasted Darth Morsereg while he was thus distracted, making him hit the door. Darth Morsereg yelled, "Skulktech!"

The cyborg ghost appeared and started blasting away like his life depended on it. Luke and Danny deflected all his shots back at him, shattering his exo-skeleton. Darth Morsereg laughed as he said, "You arrived just in time, a few more minutes and that girl would be a woman now." Danny got ready to let out a Ghostly Wail, the opening Darth Morsereg needed to push him and Luke back and escape from the room. Danny phased through the door, not realizing that the others were locked in. All he could think of was, _This BASTARD tried to rape my daughter! _

He caught up to Darth Morsereg and blasted away with ghost rays. The Sith Lord effortlessly deflected them all and said, "It's a shame that you arrived. I could have fathered the most powerful Sith Lord to ever be born with that lovely girl." "STOP TALKING!" Danny let loose a Ghostly Wail; Darth Morsereg was shocked at the sight and blown out his ship. Luke Skywalker heard the noise and found the door's shatter point, and reduced it to scrap. He, Sam, and a now freed Chloe went their separate ways, Luke to help Danny, Sam and Chloe looking for the boys.

Luke found Danny and Darth Morsereg fifty feet outside the ship, Danny was getting killed. Darth Morsereg was shocking him with Force lightning. Luke focused and ran over, then pushed his foe away with a Force push. Darth Morsereg glared at him and said, "Feel the full Power of the Dark Side!" and screeched in rage. He then charged at Luke, Luke could barely protect himself. _He's gone into a Force Rage,_ Luke thought. The Sith Lord had focused all his inner darkness into his body, increasing his speed, strength, and reaction speed. Danny got up and saw what desperate straits Luke was in and fired off an ice ray at their enemy.

Darth Morsereg was frozen to the ground, allowing Luke to cut his arms off. Darth Morsereg screamed even louder and unleashed a massive Force repulsion blast, then bit his own tongue off. Luke and Danny ran to save the man's life, but he was already drowning in his own blood. Darth Morsereg smiled, and then was dead. Sam arrived with the teens, shocked that it was over.

Luke took his cloak off and put it over his dead foe's body, then picked him up. Everyone but Ben looked at him like he was a barbarian, then he said, "I was ordered by the Senate to bring back his body if at all possible." The Fentons were still grossed out, and everyone went into the Fenton Speeder and headed back to the human world in silence.

**Chapter 7**

**_In Amity Park_**

The stars appeared in the night sky as Luke and Ben Skywalker got ready to leave. Tucker Foley and Jasmine Fenton had finished fixing the _Jade Shadow _just an hour ago. Danny and Sam offered to let him stay with them for the night, but Luke told them that he didn't want to intrude on their lives anymore than he already had. The Fentons reluctantly agreed, and had already said their goodbyes. Luke and Ben looked at them out the viewport and saw their new allies wave them farewell. The two Jedi smiled then their ship lifted off the ground.

As soon as the _Jade Shadow _was out of sight, Danny checked the time. "We have just enough time to catch your play, if you still want to see it." Sam lightly ribbed him, and the Fenton family went back home, the kids went to bed, while Danny and Sam dressed in their best clothes and headed off for the theater.

**_In Hyperspace_**

"We should be in Coruscant's space in two hours." Luke announced. Ben nodded; his thoughts elsewhere. "What is bothering you, son?" Luke asked him. "I just get the feeling that Darth Morsereg wasn't acting on his own. He seemed too desperate a fighter, and he killed himself to avoid capture to have done everything on his own. Luke nodded gravely, _this isn't over. _But then Luke thought about his new allies on Earth, and sensed that they would be able to help him, if he needed it.


End file.
